Were we meant to be?
by Gracie Face
Summary: Step up 2 after the kiss with Chase and Andie. What will happen we Andie gets back to MSA glares and congrats! Will life be as simple as they want it to be?
1. The Day After

Andie woke up and the memories of the night before came flooding back to her. She smiled to herself as she remembered winning the streets and kissing Chase. The only thing was she didn't have time to talk to Chase after they kissed because they were interrupted by the crew. After that she had to go home.

"Andie West get your butt downstairs for breakfast you'll be late if your not careful" yelled Sarah from downstairs.

"One minute" yelled Andie back jumping up. She had a very quick shower, tied her hair up in a ponytail, shoved on a pair of blue baggy pants, a strapped top and a zipped jumper. Andie skipped downstairs putting her shoes on and ran into the kitchen. She sat down beside Charlie and buttered some toast.

"Somebody's happy today" said Sarah sitting down. Andie smiled and laughed.

"Yep and I'm going to be so late if I don't go now" said Andie getting up and grabbing her bags. She ran out the door saying "See you later".

Ten minutes later Andie arrived at MSA.

"Andie" cried a voice from behind her. Andie looked back to see Moose and Sophie coming up the stairs holding hands.

"Hey" said Andie smiling.

"Hey" replied Sophie and Moose as they continued walking along the corridor.

"Moose" yelled a voice. The three looked to see Chase coming towards them. Andie immediately smiled at him, he returned it but before either could speak the bell rang.

They went their separate ways to classes.

At lunch the MSA crew were sitting together, unfortunately Chase and Andie ended up sitting at separate ends of the table. Chase looked at Andie who was laughing at a joke Moose had told her and Sophie. Andie laughed and looked down the table to catch Chase's eye. He winked at her and she smiled.

_I wonder if we'll get to talk _thought Andie not knowing Chase was thinking the same thing. For some reason she was nervous almost to nervous to talk to Chase.

After school Andie walked out of dance class and headed for the exit of the building.

"Andie" yelled a voice. She looked back to see Chase coming towards her. Andie continued walking as he reached her.

"Want a lift home?" questioned Chase.

"Err yeah that would be great thanks" said Andie smiling.

"Andie I wanted to ask you something?" said Chase as they climbed into his car.

"Yeah" said Andie nervously.

"About last night how we kissed I was wondering if you wanted to like go out" said Chase buckling his seatbelt refusing to look at Andie.

"You mean like dating?" asked Andie trying to look him in the eye.

"Yeah" said Chase starting the car.

"Sure" said Andie leaning over and kissing his cheek. Andie could have sworn on her life that was the happiest moment ever. Chase blushed slightly.

"Oh look band boy's blushing" said Andie laughing. Chase laughed at her.

After a comfortable ten minute ride, Chase drew to a halt outside Sarah's house.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow then" said Andie undoing her seatbelt.

"You want a lift to school?" questioned Chase.

"You sure?" asked Andie looking at him.

"Yeah I pass here anyway" said Chase smiling. "That would be great" said Andie leaning over and kissing him softly on the lips. Chase melted at her soft lips. Andie drew back smiling and she hopped out the car. As she was about to shut the door she said "You were right your car smells better than the bus". He laughed as she shut the door. Chase drove off still laughing. Andie rushed inside and shut the door, dropping her bags. She was smiling happily as she went into the kitchen greeted by a hug by Charlie.

"Good day?" asked Sarah.

"Brilliant" said Andie.


	2. An Old Friend

**A/N thanks for the reviews. **

**I love writing fics and I want to make this one a very loooooong one because I love it. I love the relationship between Andie and Chase (it's so cute). Please keep reviewing!! :D**

The next day had to be one of the best days of Andie's life, she spent basically the whole day with Chase which made her so happy. Chase noticed so much more of Andie all her little movements, all her laughs everything. Andie and Chase were walking along hand in hand to Blake's class. Then a voice in Andie's ear said "Oh little one".

Andie stopped and turned to see Tyler standing there. "Ty no way" said Andie hugging him. "What are you doing here?" asked Andie letting him go.

"You think I was going to trust you to stick here. No I don't so I came along to see you. Who's this?" asked Tyler fiddling with his cap.

"This is Chase, my boyfriend. Chase this is Tyler an old friend" said Andie indicating with her hands. **(A/N I say a lot of things with my hands) **Chase and Tyler shook hands politely.

"I thought you were on tour" said Andie all other thoughts going out her head.

"Don't you have class to get too. Look I'm doing a show tonight you're coming with Sarah and Charlie. I'm in town for the week. I'm at your house for the week as well so go" said Tyler laughing.

"I'm going I'm going" said Andie turning back to Chase.

"Old friend?" questioned Chase. Then he paused like he was thinking hard. "Didn't I see you in a battle against him at "The Dragon" one night?" questioned Chase.

"You were the guy in the black hoody and cap" said Andie in disbelief looking like she had heard something totally gob smacking. Her mouth in a big ohhhh.

"Yeah" laughed Chase.

"Thanks for telling me" said Andie shoving him playfully. Chase drew back slightly, Andie had shoved him on one of the many places Tuck and his friends had left bruises on him.

"What's wrong?" questioned Andie concerned.

"Nothing" said Chase looking at the ground. Andie frowned and ducked her head underneath Chase's (being that small it was easy).

"Chase….Chase what's wrong?" asked Andie softly.

"Nothing" said Chase again.

After school when Chase had dropped Andie off, Andie ran into the house. "Where's Ty?" questioned Andie hopping into the kitchen.

"He's at rehearsal for the show tonight. He'll be back after the show" laughed Sarah at Andie's excitement.

"When's the show?" questioned Andie sitting down.

"Questions questions questions" laughed Sarah.

Later on after the show Tyler, Sarah, Charlie and Andie went into the house.

"That was amazing man" said Andie to Tyler. Sarah scooped Charlie up and lifted him up the stairs to put him to bed.

"Thought you would have been bored with the ballet" laughed Tyler sitting down.

"Yeah well. I have to do it to sometimes" said Andie laughing as well.

"So it's going well at MSA?" asked Tyler.

"Brilliant" said Andie.

**A/N this chapter may seem pointless but I have such BIG IDEAS for the plot later on in the story and need to get rid of the boring stuff first. There's a trip away, an accident, two new arrivals at MSA and two sleepovers in store. I want to write those SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO bad so please review I don't want to be writing to myself. **


	3. New Arrivals

**A/N thanks for the reviews! As I am bored I shall write another part! :D New Arrival. **

Andie woke up in the morning to the sound of Tyler's snores. He was crashing on her bedroom floor. Andie groaned and threw a pillow in the direction of the floor. It seemed to hit Tyler as about three seconds later a different pillow came flying at Andie's head.

"Oy" said Andie sitting up and looking down at Tyler.

"What?" replied Tyler propping himself up on his elbows.

"Very funny" said Andie shoving it in his face.

After breakfast Andie said bye to Tyler as Sarah was already off out and went out to see Chase sitting in his car.

"Hey" she said jumping into the car. She leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Hi" he said.

Eventually they arrived at MSA. Most of the day pasted with no events. Lunch arrived and the crew sat down at the usual table. There were sitting talking well Andie and Chase were sitting listening to Moose tell some completely random story. When Chase nudged Andie gently on her arm to get her attention, she looked at Chase and he pointed at something. Andie followed his gaze to see a girl about Andie and Chase's age looking around. She about the same height as Andie, had darkish blonde hair that was tied in a high ponytail. She had a lot of freckles. She was wearing a pair of dark blue baggy jeans, a red strapped top and a spotty zipped jumper. She was wearing a pair of starry vans shoes. **(A/N I have a pair of vans shoes myself the same as them) **The girl was looking very confused and was looking helplessly around.

"One minute" said Andie hopping up and going off down the stone steps. "Hi" said Andie smiling at the girl.

"Hi" said the girl shyly.

"I'm Andie. Are you new here?" asked Andie putting out her hand. The girl shook it and nodded.

"I'm Lizzie. I've just moved here from Scotland" said Lizzie, there was a VERY strong Scottish accent in her voice.

"Want to come sit with us. I only came here a few weeks ago so I know what it feels like" said Andie.

"That would be great" said Lizzie happily.

"K come on" said Andie heading up the steps. "Everyone this is Lizzie she's just moved her from Scotland. Lizzie this is Chase my boyfriend, Sophie, Moose, Cable, Fly, Hair, Smiles and Monster. **(A/N I know I missed out the girl with accent who by the way I can't remember her name that's why I missed her out I'm just making it out as she is ill so TELL ME HER NAME PLEASE) **The crew" said Andie pointing each one out.

"Hey" replied well everyone. Andie sat back down beside Chase and Lizzie placed herself beside Andie.

"So Lizzie what did you get into MSA for?" questioned Sophie.

"Dancing" said Lizzie opening her drink.

"Didn't see you in classes earlier" said Chase.

"Yeah I just got here" said Lizzie. "Like right this minute".

"Well welcome to MSA" said Andie. Lizzie smiled gratefully.

Andie really liked Lizzie it turned out she wasn't really as shy as she seemed, she was a good laugh and a hell of a good dancer. When Andie finally got home she was greeted by Tyler. "A little one on one" he questioned holding up a basketball and spinning it on his finger.

"Your on" said Andie trying to hit the ball out of his hand.

Andie and Tyler were having a great laugh at the basketball court.

"Someone's not played in a while" laughed Tyler as Andie tried to tackle him.

"Rub it in will you" laughed Andie as Tyler scored.

"No hard feeling eh little one" said Tyler. Andie through the basketball at him.

"D D D" yelled a excited voice from over somewhere. Andie turned to see Missy rushing towards her.

"What's wrong" asked Andie as Missy came to a halt beside her.

"Guess what?" squealed Missy. Then she noticed Tyler and said "Hi Tyler" while waving.

"Hi" said Tyler bouncing the ball.

Andie pulled Missy's hand down and said "Continue please".

"I got into MSA" squealed Missy happily.

"Oh my actual god Missy" said Andie hugging her.

The next day Andie had said Missy could come to school with her so Andie opened the door to see Missy standing. Then a black car pulled up outside her house.

"Chase is here" said Missy pointing out the window.

"Brilliant" said Andie picking up her bag.

**A/N Gweakles thanks for replying and I fink I am going to make Andie saying Brilliant my signature at the end of chapters. I love your story about Andie and Chase Gweakles it totally rocks! :D I don't own Andie, Chase or any of the characters in this story accept Lizzie and I own the plot. :D plz review I'm bored and want to keep writing more and more but will only do so if I get reviews!! I'm going to try and do longer chapters from now onwards! :D so look forward to some more. **


	4. Who?

**A/N hey people thankies for the reviews and shortie thanks for going on the internet on your phone to read this. So this part is dedicated to you :D I'm half listening to music, half writing, half talking on msn and half watching TV (torchwood)! Lol :D**

"Missy" said Chase with ultimate surprise looking between her and Andie.

"Hi Chase" said Missy pleasantly sliding into the back seat of the car.

"Missy just got into MSA so I promised her a ride there is that ok?" asked Andie as she kissed Chase's cheek.

"Fabulous" said Chase starting the car again. Missy ringtone broke out into the silence. It was "Now your gone". Missy answered the phone.

"Sorry I didn't give you warning" whispered Andie to Chase as Missy began rambling to her mother in Spanish. She slipped her hand into Chase's free one.

"It's fine" said Chase smiling kindly at her.

As Andie, Chase and Missy hopped out of the car, Missy said "I have to go see…" Missy paused as she raked through her bag for a piece of paper. She triumphantly pulled out a crumpled piece of paper. Andie shook her head in disbelief as Missy made an effort to straightened out the piece of paper and said "Director Colkins".

"Collins" said Andie laughing.

"Yes well whatever you know" laughed Missy.

Chase's behaviour was concerning Andie. He seemed miserable but at times happy. He was dancing as well as he had the day they had one the streets which had only been a couple of days ago. Andie frowned at him as he rubbed his arm. Chase caught her looking at him and smiled. Andie returned the smile.

After school Andie walked into the house. The crew were going to go back to rehearsing on Monday, it being Friday that day.

"Sarah" called Andie her voice echoing round the house. "Charlie anyone in?" called Andie again. No one answered then the phone rang.

"Hello" said Andie.

"Andie it's me Sarah. Listen there has been an accident" said Sarah quickly.

"Whoa Sarah back up" said Andie quickly.

"It was a car accident he was knocked down he's in quite bad condition. He's in the hospital that's where I am" said Sarah.

"Who" yelled Andie gripping the phone so that her knuckles turned white.

"Tyler" said Sarah in a voice that sounded like she was going to start crying.

"Ty" said Andie in a strangled voice.

"Look Andie I'll come pick you up" said Sarah hanging up. Andie dropped the phone onto the couch. Tears prickled her eyes as she imagined Tyler lying on a hospital bed surrounded by nurses and doctors. His heartbeat picked up on the machine as Doctors shouted furiously. Andie blinked as the front door opened and Sarah appeared. Sarah hugged Andie tightly. After a silent ride to the hospital, Sarah opened her mouth every so often but shut it when she saw the look on Andie's face. Andie followed Sarah up into the lift and along the corridor. Sarah opened a door to reveal basically what Andie had imagined in the house earlier on. The tears flowed down Andie's face as she saw Tyler lying on the hospital bed. Tubes going into his nose and arm. Machines all around him. Already bruises were forming on his head and arms. Cuts had been cleaned up on his head and arm. There was a white bandage wrapped around his head. Tyler's foster mum was sitting beside him. The tears began falling from Andie's eyes. She turned to walk out the room it was too much for her.

"Andie" croaked a voice.

"Andie" said Sarah softly putting her hand on her shoulder. Andie turned to see Tyler with his eyes open.

"Come here" said Tyler softly. Andie walked over and sat down beside him on the bed. Tyler's foster mum and Sarah left the room.

"Now listen here little one" said Tyler taking Andie's hand. Andie looked at him her eyes glazed with tears. He rubbed them away with his other hand. "You don't need to worry about me ok. I'm fine really" said Tyler.

Andie laughed softly and said "Your not fine your in hospital".

"Hey I'll be fine eventually" said Tyler laughing.

"How long till you can dance again?" asked Andie recovering herself.

"About a month. We're calling off the tour and I'm going back to Lana's" said Tyler. **(a/n I think that's the name of Tyler's foster mum) **

"K" said Andie.

"And you listen here you don't worry about me. I'll be fine. You get that Chase to look after you" said Tyler softly.

"I will I promise. I could have sworn you said to me stay out of trouble" said Andie. Tyler laughed. They sat talking for at least four hours. Then Sarah and Lana came back in.

"Come on Andie we need to go home" said Sarah. Andie nodded and hugged Tyler one last time.

"I'll come see you tomorrow" said Andie getting up.

Finally after four days Tyler was released from hospital. Andie went to see him every day.

"Girl you need something to get your mind off things" said Missy to Andie as they walked home one day with Lizzie.

"Like what?" laughed Andie.

"Agony Aunt are we now?" asked Lizzie laughing. Over the past week Lizzie had become Missy and Andie's best friend. They were now a threesome.

"Oh this girl's got attitude now has she?" said Missy.

"Continue" laughed Andie.

"You two come to my house tomorrow night for dinner and sleepover" said Missy.

"Now that that I can accept to" said Lizzie. They laughed then as they turned a corner they almost walked into Tuck and two of his mates. They stopped looking at each other. Lizzie of course had now idea what was wrong but stopped all the same.

"New member of your crew eh D?" said Tuck to Andie.

"Not that it's any of your business" said Andie coldly.

"Might want to tell your boyfriend to toughen up before you go saying that" said Tuck.

"What did you do to him?" asked Andie not letting the fear show in her voice.

"Tell him to stop keeping secrets" said Tuck shoving past them. His friends followed him.

"Who's he?" said Lizzie.

"Old friend" said Missy.

"Aye you could say that couldn't you" said Andie as they continued walking along.

"Yeah anyway let's forget about him and think about tomorrow night" said Missy happily.

"Brilliant absolutely brilliant" said Andie.

**a/n I would consider this a long chapter for me. Lol I'll write more soon because it's the holidays for me :D. more soon promise hope u like**

**xXhannahXx**


	5. Sleepover

**A/N hey people thankies for the reviews. OMG people I fink there is going to be a Step up 3 with Chase and Andie in it!! :D I fink ?**

The next day after school Andie asked Chase if he could drop her off at Tyler's. So when Chase had dropped her off Andie knocked on the door. 

"Hey Andie" said Camille opening the door. 

"Hey Camille. Ty in?" questioned Andie following Camille in. 

"Andie" said Malcolm running at Andie. 

"Hi Malcolm" laughed Andie hugging him. 

"Yeah Tyler's upstairs in his room" said Camille as Andie let go of Malcolm or the other way round. 

"Thanks" said Andie going up the stairs. She knocked on Tyler's door.

"Come in" said Tyler. Andie opened the door and Tyler said "Hey little one". He was sitting on his bed, his cuts looked better but his arm was in a sling. He was wearing baggy trousers and a baggy jumper. 

About an hour later Andie's phone rang. "One minute" said Andie answering it. "Hello" said Andie.

"Hey girl what time you coming round?" asked Missy. 

"Oh we're picking Lizzie up at six and coming round then" said Andie. 

"Oh well ok I'll see you in an hour" said Missy hanging up. 

"Sorry Ty I've got to go" said Andie. 

"Right see you later then" said Tyler. 

An hour later Sarah was pulling up outside Lizzie's house. 

"Big family eh" asked Sarah as Andie got out to knock on the door. The address Lizzie had given them was in a private bit of town. The house was like a mansion had posh windows, posh doors, there was water features in the garden.

"I dunno she's never said" said Andie shutting the car door shrugging. Andie walked up the small path leading up to the front door. She rung the bell. Almost immediately a small boy answered the door. He looked nothing like Lizzie accept the hair colour. 

"Yes" he said in a posh voice that didn't sound Scottish at all.

"I think I've got the wrong house I'm looking for Lizzie" said Andie getting ready to turn and walk away. 

"You mean Elizabeth" he asked. Andie nodded confused. "Elizabeth door" yelled the small boy. Seconds later a bag landed at the bottom of the stairs and Lizzie appeared hopping down the stairs pulling on one shoe and her phone in her mouth. 

"Hi Andie" said Lizzie picking up her bag.

"Hi Lizzie" said Andie still confused.

"See you later Aunt Nicole" yelled Lizzie coming out the front door. "Bye Chris" said Lizzie shutting the front door.

"It's Christopher" yelled the small boy. Andie shuddered at the loud scream for the boy. 

"You didn't tell me you lived with your aunt?" said Andie as they began walking back to Sarah's car. 

"Yeah well it's not something I like to talk about. I hate it her. I only came to dance" said Lizzie. She climbed into the back as Andie went into the front.

"Sarah this is Lizzie. Lizzie this is my guardian Sarah" said Andie shutting the door. Sarah and Lizzie smiled. 

"Next stop Missy's house" said Sarah. Five minutes later Sarah pulled up outside Missy's house. 

"See you tomorrow Sarah" said Andie getting out. 

"Thanks for the lift Sarah" said Lizzie getting out.

A couple of hours later Lizzie, Andie and Missy were sitting in Missy's bedroom. Andie was sitting on a beanbag, Lizzie a chair and Missy the bed. There were watching Snakes on a plane. They were sitting in the dark for full affect of the flim. Andie's phone went off almost giving them a heart attack. 

"My god" said Lizzie jumping as Missy's stopped the film and switched a small light on. 

"Boyfriend alert" said Missy as Andie jumped onto the bed grabbing her phone.

"Hello" said Andie sliding the phone up.

"Hey babe" said Chase's voice.

"Hey what's up?" asked Andie.

"Nothing look I was wondering if you wanted to go out to dinner tomorrow night?" asked Chase.

"Dinner that's sounds great but I promised Sarah I would babysit Charlie while she went out" said Andie miserably. Missy mimicked Andie pouting. Andie through a bit of popcorn at her. 

"Oh right" said Chase sounding disappointed. 

"But hey why don't you come to my house, we'll order in, we can watch a film then you can crash at mine for the night" said Andie throwing a pillow at Lizzie which missed her by far. 

"Yeah ok that's great" said Chase brightening up.

"Great why don't you come over at seven" said Andie.

"See you then" said Chase.

"Love you" said Andie smiling to herself.

"Love you too bye" said Chase hanging up. As Andie slid the phone down a pillow hit her causing her to go backwards off Missy's bed landing on her back. Missy and Lizzie were in fits of laughter as Andie stood up rubbing her head. 

"Now can we please get back to the movie" said Lizzie between giggles. Andie chucked the pillow back at her as she sat down on her bean bag. 

**a/n sorry I wasn't very focused today but I know what I'm going to write for the next bit so hope u like :D **


	6. Poor Chase

**A/N hey people thanks for reviews! :D Gweakles I couldn't believe it when I forgot to put Brilliant! Gutted sorry!! Lol :D here's some more. This bit might be boring but I think it's going to be cute! :D**

Beep beep came the sound of Missy's alarm. Two groans came from separate sides of the room.

"Missy" said Andie sleepily hitting the bean bag she was sleeping on. There was a short snore.

"Missy" said Lizzie louder than Andie lifting her head up from the chair that she was still curled up on.

"And I used to wonder why that girl was late for school" said Andie running a hand through her tangled hair. The alarm went off again.

"MISSY" yelled Andie and Lizzie together. Missy who had been asleep funnily enough, she got such a fright she squealed and fell off the bed. Missy groaned as Lizzie said "At least your awake".

Hours later Andie was sitting on the couch with Charlie watching Doctor Who. Sarah was rushing about getting ready to go out. The door bell rang. Andie looked up to see it was seven o'clock.

"Andie get the door" said Sarah from the bathroom.

"I'm on it" said Andie getting up and going over to the door. She pulled back the door to see Chase standing there. He had his jeans, grey hoody and black cap on. "Hey" said Andie.

"Hey" said Chase taking his hat off as he stepped into the house.

"Being all polite are we?" laughed Andie.

"Well band boy's don't usually make good impressions" said Chase cheekily. Andie laughed as Sarah began coming down the stairs.

"You look nice Sarah" said Andie. Sarah had her hair curled, she was wearing a knee length blue skirt and a nice top which made the skirt and top look like a dress. "Oh Sarah this is Chase Collins my boyfriend. Chase this is Sarah my guardian" said Andie. Chase shook Sarah's hand.

"Right now pizza is in the oven, my cell number is on the fridge I know you're short term memory is always happening at the wrong times. Make sure Charlie is in bed by eight. You don't have to wait up but I know you like too" said Sarah kissing Charlie goodbye.

Andie rolled her eyes and said "Bye Sarah".

"I'm going" said Sarah stepping out the door.

"Nice to meet you" said Chase smiling.

"Bye" said Sarah as she got into her car. Andie shut the door as she drove away.

"Just dump your bag at the bottom of the stairs" said Andie to Chase as he took his shoes off putting them at the bottom of the stairs beside his bag. "Tidy much" said Andie smiling at him. Chase returned the smile and shrugged. "Come on" said Andie taking his hand and leading him into the living room. "Charlie said Hi to Chase" said Andie.

"Hi Chase" said Charlie not taking his eyes off the TV. Chase laughed as Andie led him into the kitchen. Andie and Chase eat their pizza and drank their juice. Chase was being all tidy and polite for some reason. Andie cleaned up and Chase helped her. They went back through to the living room.

"Right bed Charlie" said Andie switching off the TV.

"Ok" said Charlie hopping up and running up the stairs.

"He's cute" commented Chase sitting down on the couch. Andie watched him, smiling. "What?" he asked looking at her.

"Nothing" said Andie going up the stairs to tuck Charlie in. "Night Charlie" said Andie kissing his head.

"Is Chase your boyfriend" asked Charlie as Andie went to the door.

"Yes Charlie" said Andie.

"Do you love him?" asked Charlie.

Andie thought for a second then said "Yeah I love him". Andie left Charlie and went downstairs. She sat beside Chase.

"Want to watch a film?" she asked.

"Yeah sure" said Chase shrugging.

"You can choose?" said Andie indacting to the movies stacked beside the TV. Chase got up and looked through the movies. He put one in without Andie noticing.

"Ready" he asked sitting back up on the couch.

"Yeah" she said playing it. The beginning credits came up. Chase put his arm around Andie as she cuddled into him, he winced slightly. "You chose Jaws" asked Andie looking up at Chase with an amused look on her face. He shrugged. She laughed.

After the movie Andie said "Shall I just put on another one?". She looked up to see Chase was asleep. She punched his arm.

"Ouch what was that for?" said Chase opening his eyes.

"I thought you were asleep" laughed Andie getting up.

"God it's boiling in here" said Chase pulling off his hoody.

"Yeah well if you weren't wearing a huge hoody you'd be ok" laughed Andie putting in a DVD. She turned and got up. She let out a small gasp.

"What?" said Chase confused.

"Chase" said Andie her eyes wide sitting down. "What happened to your arm?" said Andie tracing Chase's arm. He was wear a sleeveless top which she hadn't seen him in for ages. There was a large blue and yellow bruise on his arm. Now Andie thought about it his t-shirt would have covered it. Then Andie remembered what Tuck had said the other day. "It was Tuck wasn't it?" asked Andie looking at Chase.

"Look Andie just forget it ok" said Chase sighing and reaching over for the remote. Andie stopped him.

"Chase take off your top" demanded Andie angrily. Chase sighed, he didn't like it when she was angry. He pulled off his top revealing his well toned chest. There was bruises like the one on his arm all over his stomach. "Tell me what happened" demanded Andie in the same tone as before.

Chase looked down as he began his story. "Tuck and his mates caught up with me one day when Blake had the car and I had to walk. They kicked me and beat me up. He told me to stay away from you again" said Chase slowly, he didn't look at Andie once.

"What do you mean?" asked Andie.

"He beat me up Andie ok do you get that?" asked Chase stubbornly.

"Chase wow I meant again? What do you mean again?" said Andie.

Chase had a pained expression on his face as he said "They beat me up before after Missy's party".

"Why didn't you tell me? That's why you looked like that the day I got expelled isn't it?" asked Andie gabbling.

"Yeah yeah it was. And I didn't tell you because you didn't need to know then" said Chase not looking at her.

"What about this time? Were you ever going to tell me he beat you up?" asked Andie. Chase didn't reply. "Chase I need to know if your scared. I need to know this I can help you" said Andie taking his hand. He looked at her and smiled weakly.

"I was, I am scared. I don't know what to do Andie" he said biting his lip. Andie hugged him.

**A/N hope u like :D it's a wee bit sad but anyway :D**

**xXhannahXx**


	7. Bang goes the gun!

**a/n thanks for the reviews! :D ANNOUCEMENT sorry couldn't help it anyway on Friday I'm going on holiday for a week and won't be able to write so you will get a bit tomz and maybe on Friday and then none for a week! Plz don't forget about me! I'll update as soon as I get back promise! :D**

Andie lay on her bed propped up by her elbow looking at Chase sleeping. He was curled up on his side. Andie smiled to herself thinking how cute he looked. I can't believe he didn't tell me thought Andie lying down again. Then a gasp came from down beside Andie's bed where Chase was sleeping. Andie looked to see Chase sitting up, his face buried in his hands.

"Chase" asked Andie, Chase immediately removed his hands and wiped his brow.

"Morning Sunshine" he laughed. Andie looked into his eyes seeing the usual twinkle missing from them.

"Chase what happened?" asked Andie looking at him. He looked at her and sighed.

"Nothing just a dream that's all" said Chase laughing and getting up. He ran a hand through his hair. Andie got up and took his hand.

"Chase make me a promise" said Andie, Chase looked down at her.

"Anything Andie" said Chase.

"You'll tell me everything" said Andie.

"Listen Andie" said Chase sitting down on her bed. "I dreamed about Tuck ok. It's fine. We better get ready to meet the crew at MSA" said Chase.

"You promise me you won't let this bother you" said Andie.

"Promise" said Chase kissing her gently. Wish I could stop it bothering me thought Andie as Chase pulled some clothes out his bag. "Towel" he questioned. Andie grabbed a spare towel and chucked it at him. "Thanks" he said catching it.

"I'm going for a shower in Sarah's bathroom" said Andie as he disappeared into her bathroom. Andie picked up her clothes and went along the corridor into the bathroom that Sarah used. Andie showered quickly and dried her self. She pulled on a pair of green baggy pants. A red strapped top and a black zipped jumper. She brushed her hair and put it up into a ponytail. Andie made her way back along to her room to see Chase rubbing his hair dry with the towel. He had jeans and the baggy grey hoody he had on yesterday. Andie watched him amused as he placed his cap on his head and zipped up his bag. Andie coughed.

"Didn't see you there" he said picking up his bag.

"Clearly" said Andie picking up her own bag.

"Meaning" laughed Chase as he watched Andie pull on her shoes.

"Nothing" she said. Chase looked unsatisfied but as Andie went on her tiptoes and kissed him he brightened up. "Come on" she said taking his hand. After a quick breakfast Andie and Chase got into Chase's car. "Got the key for MSA?" questioned Andie.

"Yep" said Chase starting the car. After a ride where Andie had been teasing Chase about him being so concerned about his hair they climbed out the car to see the crew waiting at the door. "In we go" said Chase unlocking the door.

"Hey Moose" said Andie as they walked into the building.

"Hey Andie" said Moose happily.

"Woo wait up has anyone seen Missy and Lizzie?" asked Andie as they all began stretching. At that moment Lizzie and Missy rushed in.

"We forgot about practice and kind of ran the whole way here" said Lizzie leaning over.

"What she said" said Missy breathing deeply. Andie rolled her eyes. About half an hour later they put the finishing touches to their new routine.

"That's great guys" said Chase as they sat in a circle. Then there was a clicking of something outside the door. Andie's eyes went wide.

"I thought we were alone here" whispered Lizzie as Andie signalled for everyone to be silent.

"Aye so did I" said Chase quietly standing up.

"Guys go and sit in the corner and keep out of sight" Andie informed the crew as Missy and Lizzie got up. Andie crept over to the door and opened it slowly. There was about eight people that unfortunately Andie recognized standing in the middle of the foyer. Andie knew immediately that they weren't meant to be there. Andie shut the door and went back over to the crew.

"Who is it?" whispered Lizzie.

"The 410" said Andie quietly.

"All of them" whispered Kido horrified.

"No not all of them. Tuck and some others" said Andie softly.

"What are they doing here?" asked Fly confused.

"I don't know but Missy" said Andie. Missy stood up. "We're getting rid of them" said Andie turning round to march out the door.

"Maybe someone should go with you?" said Monster looking around. "Chase you should go you're the biggest guy" said Monster looking at Chase. Chase was sitting on the floor staring at the floor. Andie looked at him concerned. Chase seemed to come out of his own world and looked at her. She could see it in his eyes. Don't make me do it Andie please don't make me do it thought Chase looking at her.

"No I'm not bringing anyone else into this. This is mine and Missy's battle. No one else's" said Andie.

"Come on D" said Missy quietly.

"Right if it gets rough phone Blake, Chase. Or when I give you a signal" said Andie quietly.

"What the signal?" asked Kido quietly.

"Err I dunno. I'll hold up five fingers behind my back" said Andie shrugging.

"Come on D before they do any damage to the place" said Missy pulling Andie along the door.

"Right I'll go out first and then you come out from one of the pillars when I say" said Andie quietly.

"Why don't I just come out this door?" asked Missy confused.

"Cause then they will know where everyone is" said Andie rolling her eyes. She put her finger to her lip and as she crept out and hid behind a pillar. Missy hid behind a pillar as well.

"Come on let's do this" came Tuck's voice.

"Didn't think breaking and entering was your thing Tuck" said Andie from behind the pillar.

"D" said Tuck quickly. Andie stepped out from behind the pillar.

"What are you doing here?" asked Felicia looking at her from across the room.

"Could say the same for you. Me and Missy were rehearsing" said Andie saying Missy's name louder hoping she would get the hint. She did and Missy appeared out from behind around pillar.

"What don't tell me your little white boyfriend isn't here too" said Tuck. Andie glared at him. Andie held up five fingers behind her back, she knew that soon enough she would get angry and hit someone then it would all go down the drain. Beside it didn't look like the 410 were going anywhere fast.

"Don't talk about Chase like that. In fact better yet don't talk about him at all" said Andie angrily.

"Just cause you won the streets doesn't give you a reason to talk down to us" said Felicia.

"We're not girl we're telling you what to do" said Missy sweetly knowing this would annoy Felicia. Felicia went to step towards Missy but Tuck stopped her.

"Look I think it's time you guys left" said Andie. Tuck laughed.

"Not a chance in case you didn't notice your out numbered" said Tuck.

"No we aren't" said Andie as the door of MSA burst open and Blake appeared with about a dozen police officers. The next thing happened in a second Tuck pulled a gun out his bag and grabbed Andie. He wrapped his arm around her neck putting the gun to her head. Andie tried to struggle.

"Let the girl go" said one police officer as the officers surrounded the 410. Missy backed out as the MSA crew came out of the dance studio.

"Andie" said Chase trying to come towards her and Tuck but Blake stopped him.

"So you lied to me again D" said Tuck in Andie's ear.

"I don't have to be honest to you" said Andie her hands on Tuck's arm. She dug her nails into his arm, he let go of her and pointed the gun in another direction. Just as Andie thought everything was fine the gun went off and there was a thud.

**a/n sorry about the cliffhanger but I thought it was quite good! Lol hope u like it plz review :D and I'll get rid of this cliff hanger. Just to say it was one of the MSA crew that got …….shot I'm sorry! L**


	8. Chase's house

**A/N thanks for the reviews this chapter will be very rushed but soz! Also Without drama it won't be a story! So!**

"_I don't have to be honest to you" said Andie her hands on Tuck's arm. She dug her nails into his arm, he let go of her and pointed the gun in another direction. Just as Andie thought everything was fine the gun went off and there was a thud. _

Andie turned her hair flicking round. Everything seemed to be going in slow motion. There was a figure slumped on the floor she knew who it was. "Lizzie" yelled Andie. Lizzie was lying on the floor blood squirting out her side where the bullet had gone in. The police grabbed Tuck and everyone else.

"Andie" said Chase running over to her and hugging her. He kissed the top of her head glad to have her safe in his arms.

"Chase I'm fine honest" said Andie smiling at his concern. Then paramedics rushed in going to Lizzie. They asked everyone to step back. Missy came over to Andie and hugged her.

"He's a manic D" said Missy raising her eyebrows.

"Can't believe he got Lizzie" said Andie softly as Lizzie got taken away on a stretcher.

"Neither can I" said Missy shaking her head. Andie felt a wave of rage as Tuck struggled against the police officers. Suddenly he broke free and made a run for it. Andie ran after him ignoring the yells of the police officers and Chase and Missy. Andie followed Tuck down an alleyway.

"You can't run forever Tuck" said Andie coldly as they came to a dead end. Tuck laughed and turned round. "I hope your happy. You almost killed her" said Andie in the same tone.

"She deserved it and to be honest" said Tuck, Andie snorted at the word honest. "I wish that bullet had gone into your idiot boyfriend".

"You've done enough damage Tuck. Maybe one day you'll take a look at that damage" said Andie coldly.

"Damage" laughed Tuck. "Before you came here you were one of us" said Tuck.

"But I saw sense I looked at the damage. I did what I had to do you know that Tuck. I ain't ever coming back and by the sounds of it neither are you" said Andie as the police officers came running behind her. Tuck watched her with narrowed eyes as the police officer led him away.

"That boy had that coming" said Blake as he, Chase and Missy came over to Andie.

"Hmmmm" said Andie as Chase put his arm around her.

"Now may I ask what the HELL were you doing in MSA on a Saturday?" yelled Blake.

"Well Blake seeing as we caught criminals I think we should get a break" said Chase.

"I'll talk to you lot on Monday" said Blake as they walked away.

"I better go D see you Monday guys" said Missy walking away. Andie put on a look of confusion.

"What's with the look babe?" questioned Chase wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Who is going to tell Lizzie's aunt where she is?" asked Andie looking up at Chase.

"The paramedic's took her address for Missy" said Chase simply. They watched Blake get back into his car and drive away after locking up MSA.

"Here's your bag" said Chase taking it off his back.

"Thanks" said Andie putting it on her shoulder.

"You want to come back to my house for a while. Blake's gone out" said Chase wrapping his arm back around Andie's waist.

"What about your parents?" questioned Andie frowning.

"Lighten up babe. There out" said Chase.

"Ok then band boy" said Andie. Andie let Chase lead her to his car. She hopped in.

"You had guts there you know that" said Chase as he got in.

"Thanks" said Andie smiling. After a ride of talking about nothing really, Chase pulled up outside a huge house. It was well huge. **(A.N It's like Nora's house in step up!! :D) **"This is your house" asked Andie as Chase unlocked the door.

"Hope so. Or I'll get charged for breaking and entering" said Chase shutting the door behind Andie. There was paintings all around the hall and the carpets looked like museum ones. There was expensive looking vases on tables and flowers. Andie laughed but at the same time was still amazed by the house.

"Wow your house is kind off huge" said Andie as Chase put down his keys.

"Thanks sunshine" said Chase. Andie pulled her hair out and went to put it back in when Chase grabbed the bobble. "Err excuse me band boy that's my bobble" said Andie trying to get it back but Chase held it up high.

"It looks nice like that" said Chase as Andie jumped up trying to get it back.

"Chase give it back" laughed Andie as he began tickling her.

"Oh so we're ticklish" said Chase tickling Andie from behind. Andie squirmed out of Chase's grip. Chase ran away into the living room. Andie followed him chasing him. The living room was huge and had many paintings, expensive carpets and huge sofa's. Andie jumped onto Chase's back wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Give it" laughed Andie as Chase spun her round.

"No" laughed Chase taking her legs and spinning her round again. He laughed and sat down on the sofa where Andie slid off him. Chase looked round at Andie but she was to quick she grabbed his hat off his head and jumped up. She put it on her head backwards and stood in the middle of the room.

"I'm Chase Collins" said Andie in a man voice. Chase laughed.

"No fair give my hat back" said Chase standing up.

"You keep the bobble if I keep the hat for today" said Andie sticking out her tongue. Chase rolled his eyes.

"Fine" said Chase sitting down defeated. Andie went over and sat on his lap. "You look good in a hat" admitted Chase.

"Wish I could say the same about you" said Andie confidently. Chase pretended to look offended. "Joking" said Andie. Chase looked away still pretending to be offended. Andie rolled her eyes and put her hand on his cheek. She pushed his head round to face her and kissed him. Chase rested his hands on Andie's waist as Andie placed her other hand on his other cheek.

"Lunch" asked Chase as Andie rested her head on his chest.

"Yeah" said Andie standing up.

"Want a piggy back?" asked Chase laughing.

"Ok" said Andie hopping on his back. Chase held Andie's legs and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Chase" squealed Andie as she ducked to avoid a chandler. Chase laughed and put her down on the kitchen floor. "Just drop me on the floor" commented Andie as Chase pulled her to her feet. "I think I dropped a shoe somewhere through there" said Andie looking behind her.

"How can you think you lose a shoe?" questioned Chase as he began making two cheese and ham sandwiches. Andie hit him playfully on the arm laughing. When Chase had made the lunch they made their way back through to the living room Chase leading the way. He picked up a shoe and said "Here's you shoe Miss Think".

"Thanks" laughed Andie shoving it on. They sat down on the sofa and began eating.

"What would you do if there were no cars?" asked Andie randomly.

"What about buses?" asked Chase, he like this game. It was called "What would you do if?". Then you came up with a wacky idea. **(a/n me and my friend play it all the time) **

"No buses only aeroplanes and bus tracks" said Andie.

"What?" laughed Chase. Andie just realised what she had said and they burst out laughing.

"Want to go for a walk?" asked Chase as they both finished.

"Sure" said Andie getting up.

So five minutes later they were walking along hand in hand. Andie saw a seagull flying towards them.

"flying seagull" commented Andie.

"Flying seagull what else do they do Andie?" laughed Chase.

**A/n Hope u like I wrote it quickly. Soz no updates for a WHOLE week now! L I'll miss u guys! L**


	9. Ill!

**People!! Sorry I haven't written in a week but I was away in mull!! Hmmm going into town so won't be able to write a whole chapter but I'll get started now!! I bet no one expected it to be Lizzie!! Hehe! **

On Monday morning Andie woke up to the sound of her alarm. She whacked it and sat up running a hand through her hair and yawning. Yesterday the whole crew had been taken into the police station to get questioned about the shooting. Lizzie had been taken to hospital and no body had heard from her. Andie and Lizzie tried going to her aunt's house last night but there was no one in. Andie climbed out of bed as Sarah shouted "Andie get up".

"Coming" Andie tried to yell back but all that came out was a small croak. "Oh no" croaked Andie rubbing her throat.

"ANDIE" yelled Sarah again. Andie opened her door and hopped down the stairs two at a time. "There you are" said Sarah rolling her eyes.

"Sarah" croaked Andie.

"Andie what's wrong with your voice?" asked Sarah confused. Andie shrugged confused herself. "Well you can't go to school with your voice like that. Go back to bed" said Sarah pointing up the stairs.

"But" began Andie.

"Now" said Sarah stubbornly. Andie turned and retreated up the stairs defeated. She lay down on her bed and grabbed her phone. She began to text Chase.

_Hey babe. How are you? Sorry can't come to school today cause I'm ill. Text back soon. Luv xXDXx xxxxxx luv ya xxxxx_

Andie lay on her bed looking at her ceiling. It was going to be a long day by herself. Then her door burst open and Charlie appeared.

"Mummy says your to come downstairs" said Charlie rushing back downstairs again. Andie grabbed her phone and pulled on a jumper. She hopped down the stairs.

"Right miss. Your not to leave this house today. Understand. Eat soup drink lots of water and stay out of trouble" said Sarah grabbing her car keys. "I have to go but if you need anything my work number is on the fridge ok?" asked Sarah. Andie nodded as Sarah rushed Charlie out the door. Andie's phone began vibrating. She looked at the text she had received from Chase.

_Hey sunshine. I'm gd thanx. Nooooo! What's wrong with you? Hope you feel better. Should I cancel rehearsal? Luv Chase xx luv you millions xx _

Andie smiled to herself as she began to text back.

_Hey band boy. I've lost my voice!! Thanks! :D yeah probably. Can you come round after school please? Missing you already xXDXx xxxxxx luv ya lots xxxxxx_

Chase picked up his phone as he pulled on his hat. Andie had text him back. He flicked up the phone as he pulled on his shoes. Chase smiled as he read the text. He text back as he sat down to breakfast.

Andie sat down on the couch and began eating some soup she had made herself. She turned on the tv and began watching Hollyoaks **(a/n I love that show) **She almost sent the soup flying as her phone began vibrating in her pocket.

_Only you could lose your voice sunshine! Course should I bring Moose and Missy? Missing you too. Luv Chase xx luv you xx_

Andie rolled her eyes as she read the first line again. Typical Chase thought Andie as she sent the text back.

Chase hopped into the car just as his phone got a text.

_Thanks Chase! No just you please! xXDXx xxxxx luv ya lots xxxxxx_

Andie watched the tv confused. She hadn't seen this episode before then she realised they were playing episodes that had been the most requested by fans. Andie realised she should probably text Missy and tell her. So she sent Missy a text saying she would be off school. She received Chase's text back.

_Ohh just me.. I see! Don't text back cause it's Blake's class first and he would kill me if my phone went off!! Luv ya! See you after school. I'll text at lunch. Luv Chase xx_

Andie could almost see the smirk on his face when he read the beginning of her last text. Andie lay about for most of the day doing nothing just watching Hollyoaks. She went for a shower after lunch and when she came back down she had received a text from Chase.

_How are you feeling? Blake dragged us into his office! Tell you about it after school. Moose says get better soon and so does the crew expect Kiddo who said Stay home! Luv Chase xx luv ya xx _

Andie smiled but decided not to text back because she had spent so long in the shower, MSA's lunch time was over. Andie looked around the house completely bored, school wouldn't finish for another two hours. She frowned and dropped herself onto the couch again. Two hours later Andie waited impatiently for Chase to get there. At twenty to four the doorbell rang. Andie smiled and leapt up opening the door. Chase was standing there in his baggy jeans, black hoody and black hat. He smiled automatically at seeing her. Andie hugged him tightly.

"You felling better?" asked Chase as Andie lead him into the house.

"Yeah I can talk properly now I think it was just a cough thing" said Andie as they sat down on the couch because Andie hadn't been talking all day she was talking like she used to.

"Good so your coming back to school tomorrow?" asked Chase entwining their fingers.

"Yeah another day in here watching Hollyoaks reruns I think I would die. So what did Blake say?" asked Andie, Chase laughed but the smile dropped from his face when she mentioned Blake.

"Well he dragged us into his office third period. Shouted at us for using the dance studio at the weekend but I convinced him once everyone had gone that it was my idea. So he agreed to let us keep using the dance studio so now we don't even have to go home we can just stay and practice" said Chase in one breath.

"Chase you're like a miracle worker" said Andie kissing him gently. "What about Lizzie?" asked Andie as she drew back. It took Chase a second to get what she meant.

"Missy went round to her house again but her aunt won't believe her that she was Lizzie's friend. She blamed Missy for the shooting" said Chase.

"What? They got Tuck though" said Andie, well she more yelled it but.

"Calm down babe. We all know that but she doesn't" said Chase rubbing Andie's cheek. Andie frowned.

"What do we do then? We're one short and we just finished choreographing the routine" said Andie as Chase continued to stroke her cheek.

"We could cut her parts out" suggested Chase.

"Oh yeah so what do we do when we all go still and Lizzie does her freestyle" said Andie still frowning.

"I don't know Andie I mean we could replace her" suggested Chase.

"No one else is good enough" said Andie in disbelief.

"True" said Chase. Andie stared into space deep in thought. She looked at Chase to find him staring at her.

"What" asked Andie frowning in jokey way.

"Nothing" said Chase looking away. Andie clicked her tongue once before leaning over and kissing him. As Chase touched her lips with his tongue Andie drew back. "Hey no fair!" exclaimed Chase.

"Well was it fair that you didn't to me what you were thinking" asked Andie folding her arms and letting go of Chase's hand.

"OK ok miss Sherlock holmes" said Chase looking at her.

"Continue" said Andie.

"I was just thinking how cute you looked when you were deep in thought" said Chase blushing slightly. Andie looked at him with an amused look on her face. "What?" he asked.

"You're blushing" said Andie. Chase went an even deeper shade of red. "It's ok I find it cute" said Andie leaning over and kissing him.

**Sorry people! I'm going back to school tomz!! So I won't be able to write much but I have a good idea! Hope u like :D**


	10. Wow!

**Thanks for the reviews here's more just been at an award ceremony, I thought I was going to fall asleep! **

"Girl if you ever go ill again tell me in advance" said Missy the minute Andie appeared at her locker.

"Sorry Missy. I was kinda busy" said Andie glancing at Chase, who smirked. She had been sending texts to Chase so much she had forgotten about Missy and Moose. The bell rang out.

"Better go Blake's class first again" said Chase dragging Andie away from the crew. Missy followed walking along with them.

"Andie" said Moose running up to her. They hugged. Sophie ran up to them, Moose had obviously taken off at such a speed when he saw Andie, Sophie couldn't keep up. Andie laughed as Sophie breathed deeply.

"What class are you two going to anyway?" asked Andie.

"Dance" said Sophie. Andie kept forgetting Moose had been put into her dance class that and that Sophie was in her dance class.

"Maybe one day we should get you a brain for that lovely head of yours" laughed Chase as they set off to Blake's class.

"Haha very funny" said Andie sarcastically.

They went into the dance studio and sat down at the back. A few minutes later Blake walked in.

"Before I start class I am making a very important enouncement" said Blake standing in front of the class.

Andie looked at Chase confused, "What is this about?" asked Andie quietly. Chase shrugged.

"As you now we were going to move to a new building" said Blake most of the class groaned Blake noticed the biggest groan came from the back of the class. "But we have put the plans of moving away. We now feel the building still needs to be used" said Blake, everyone cheered. "So instead of moving we are using the money we made from the fundraiser and any money towards it to take fifteen members of senior year to Spain to meet up with a dance school there" said Blake. Chase looked at Andie surprised she was smiling. "It will involve some cost but I have picked the fifteen members and here's the list" he said bringing a clipboard out from behind his back. "Callum Rure, Chase Collins, Andie West, Missy **(don't know second name)** Robert Alexander, Sophie **( don't know her second name)**, Lizzie Kurt……" began Blake. "Yes" said Andie and Missy as Lizzie's name was read out. Since there was another senior class there was seven people going from their class and eight people going from the other class.

"Who's Dominic Latomnt?" asked Moose leaning over to see Chase's face. Chase had a look of confusion on too.

"I have no idea" he said shrugging. The boys let it go but Andie wondered.

After class Chase, Moose, Andie, Missy and Sophie walked out of class. "The trip is going to be ace" said Moose.

"Shame it's in April though" said Andie who was walking hand in hand with Chase. It was only November right now.

"No that's good girl" said Missy. "How?" asked Andie confused.

"Because girl Lizzie is going to be way better by then……hopefully" said Missy.

"True" said Andie.

A couple of hours later after practice (the crew had done practice but missed out Lizzie's parts which was proving more difficult than it sounded). "Wow D check this dude out" said Missy leaning against a dance studio door. The crew walked over to the dance studio doors. They could hear "Low" by Flo Rida playing from inside. There was a guy dancing to it in the middle of the studio. His build was much like Chase's but his muscles looked slightly smaller. He had black hair with a blonde streak through it. He was dancing like he and the music were meant to be. Twisting one way, moving his arms the other, his feet were going like wild fire. "Yo D he could replaced Lizzie for a while" said Missy her eyes wide.

Andie was deep in thought still watching him dancing. Chase frowned down at Andie. "He could but we would have to talk to him" said Andie as her phone rang in her pocket. She took it out, Sarah's name was on the screen. "Hey Sarah" said Andie answering it.

"Where are you?" exclaimed Sarah.

"At practice why?" asked Andie surprised.

"You need to get back her immediately and bring Chase" said Sarah hanging up. Andie put her phone in her pocket frowning.

"What's wrong D?" asked Missy bringing Andie back into the world.

"Sarah wants me home pronto. She says bring Chase" said Andie shrugging as they left MSA. Chase and Andie said goodbye to the crew and climbed into Chase's car.

"What do you reckon is wrong?" asked Chase as he set off.

"No idea" said Andie shrugging.

As Chase pulled up at Sarah's house Andie saw there was a police car outside. Andie got out quickly followed by Chase, she ran up into the house. As she entered she saw exactly why Sarah had been so worried.

**Sorry it's short. Sorry it's a cliffhanger but I'm meant to be doing my talk for English tomz!! :D **

**xXHannahXx**


	11. Heaven

**Thanks for the reviews………so tired but must write this! The song Heaven goes well with a bit of this I think. **

Andie's eyes travelled fast as they looked around examining every single thing in the room. Chase let out a low whistle. The whole room was wrecked, part of the wall had been spray painted, pictures of Sarah and Andie's mum and pictures of Charlie were torn down, the TV was smashed, the couch up turned and the insides pulled out. DVD's and CD's lay scattered and smashed across the floor, the kitchen door was ripped off it's hinges. There were two policemen standing with Sarah and Charlie examining the room for themselves.

"Who did this?" croaked Andie, her eyes wide.

"We don't know" said one policeman, who was writing on a pad. What about upstairs thought Andie, she rushed upstairs and tried to open her door but it was locked, the policemen, Chase, Sarah and Charlie had followed her up. Andie rushed into Charlie's bedroom, his toys were scattered across the floor, his bed upturned.

"They got everywhere expect your bedroom Andie" said Sarah quietly.

"Why was your door locked?" asked Chase as Andie examined Sarah's room which was in the same state as the living room.

"Sarah….Sarah said Charlie's friends were coming round and said to lock my door to make sure they didn't go in but whoever did this could have easily forced the door open or kicked it down" said Andie, she knew exactly who had done this.

After giving a statement to the police and claiming she didn't know who had done it, Andie knew there was no evidence she would just get them to admit it to her face. "There is no way you can stay here" said one of the policemen.

"We'll get some officers to check for clues and tidying but in the meanwhile you'll have to stay somewhere else. I'm sorry" said the other one.

"Well Andie we'll have to stay at Joanne's" said Sarah getting her cell phone out.

"But that means I won't be able to come to school" said Andie surprised.

"We all have to make sacrifices Andie" said Sarah.

"Sarah she can stay at mine. If she wants" Chase added the last bit knowing to well that Andie would want to. Sarah looked up from her cell phone at the young couple.

"Please" added Andie smiling.

"Go on then" said Sarah dialling a number in.

"Be back in a minute" said Andie rushing up the stairs to put some things in a bag.

Ten minutes later Andie bid goodbye to Sarah and Charlie and climbed back into Chase's car.

"Can you believe the 410 would do this?" said Andie angrily.

"You think it was them?" asked Chase sounding surprised. Andie gave Chase an amused look. "Ok well why?" asked Chase slightly scared of Andie at that moment in time.

"Tuck must have told them to none of them would have done it otherwise" said Andie shrugging.

Ten minutes later they arrived at Chase's house. Chase lead Andie up the steps and into the house. Blake appeared in an insist, his eyes had fear in them.

"What's wrong Blake?" asked Chase putting his keys down.

Blake opened his mouth to reply when a voice called "Chase Collins is that you?". Andie looked confused.

"Yes mother it's me" said Chase loudly. "Blake take Andie upstairs please" pleaded Chase going over to the living room door. Blake nodded and signalled for Andie to follow him. Chase pushed open the living room door to find his parents sitting on the couch facing the door. He shut the door behind him. "I thought you were away" said Chase coldly.

"Well yes we are going on a plane to Paris later on. What has taken you so long to get home Blakeney **(A/N decided Blake shortens his name to Blake cause he doesn't like the name Blakeney. It is a real name) **was home before you!" said Chase's father.

"I went round to a friends house. Now what time are you leaving?" asked Chase impatiently.

"We are getting a taxi to the airport at six" said Chase's mother.

"ok now I have to go….." Chase paused smiling a fake smile. "Shower" he finished off lamely. He power walked out of the room and ran up the stairs. He bumped into Blake as he made his way along the corridor.

"Why didn't you warn me?" asked Chase.

"I tried to but you didn't answer your phone" said Blake. "How bad?" asked Blake.

"Ahh not that bad they used Blakeney" said Chase smirking.

"Shut up Chase. Anyway Andie's in your room" said Blake going past Chase. Chase continued to smirk as he pushed open his bedroom door. Andie was standing with her back to him not aware he was there. Chase wrapped his arms around her waist. Andie jumped but when she realised who it was she leaned back into him. Chase kissed her cheek.

"What was that all about?" asked Andie as Chase began kissing her neck.

"My parents are back but there going away at six so sorry but you have to stay up here till then" said Chase in-between soft kisses on her neck.

"That's fine as long as you stay up here with me" said Andie cheekily slipping around in his arms to face him. She placed her hands lightly on his shoulders. Chase kissed her softly. Andie loved the way she felt when she was kissing him. His arms firmly around her waist. His tongue slipped into her mouth. Andie let out a soft moan making Chase smirk against her mouth. Andie drew back and said "What did I do to deserve that?".

Chase smiled and said "Nothing just thought you could use cheering up".

"Well thanks I feel better now" she said.

Eventually Chase's parents left and Chase, Andie and Blake had dinner together. After watching some TV, Andie and Chase retreated upstairs. Once they were changed, Chase lay down in his bed and patted the bed beside him. Andie climbed in and cuddled up to him. He put his arm around her and kissed the top of her head. "Night Andie" he muttered.

"Night Chase" said Andie yawning. They fell asleep minutes afterwards.

"_Andie" whispered a voice. "Andie" whispered the voice again. _

"_Who are you?" asked Andie running through the darkness towards the voice. A figure stepped into a beam of light it was her mother. "Mum" asked Andie reaching out to touch her. Her mum slipped out of her grip._

"_Goodbye Andie be prepared to lose" said her mum slipping out of view. _

_An image of her mother lying on the hospital bed moments before she died flashed across Andie's mind. Her mother's coffin, her mother's grave. A picture of her and her mother, Andie the spitting image of her mum. Then her mother came back into view. "Be prepared to say goodbye to Chase" said Her mother. _

"_Chase" questioned Andie. _

_Chase came into view. _

"_Goodbye Andie. Good bye for ever" said Chase slipping out of view. _

Andie gasped waking up from the horrible nightmare. She sat up and wiped her sweating forehead. Andie began crying softly covering her face with her hands. Chase woke to see Andie sitting up, he was unaware she was crying. "Hey babe" said Chase placing a hand on her back. Andie let out a slightly louder sob. Chase sat up and ran a hand through his hair. "Andie babe what's wrong?" asked Chase wrapping his arms around her. Andie removed her hands and buried her face in his chest. Chase sat back against the wall and pulled Andie onto his lap wrapping his arms around her pulling her into him. She sobbed into his chest. "Shh babe it's going to be ok" said Chase kissing her head. He continued whispering to her. Finally Andie stopped crying and rubbed her face. "What's wrong babe?" asked Chase rubbing her cheek gently.

"I had a dream" said Andie softly.

"How bad was it?" asked Chase quietly seeing Andie's eyes looking like they had the night they were sitting up in the tree. Andie explained the dream to Chase. "Babe don't worry I'm never going to leave you" he said kissing her head again. He entwined their fingers.

"Promise" asked Andie softly looking at him. Chase leant over and kissed her with all the passion he could summer. He leant his forehead against hers and stopped kissing her.

"Good enough promise?" asked Chase. Andie laughed softly, making Chase smile even more.

Hours later Andie and Chase walked along the corridor to maths. They had met the crew and explained about the 410 trashing Sarah's house they had also made an agreement that if Andie and Chase saw the guy who had been dancing the day before they would ask him to join the crew. Chase hadn't been to pleased about this. There was still no news on Lizzie. Andie took her usual place at a table of six sitting beside Sophie. Chase sat on the other side of the room. When everyone was settle the maths teacher Mr Ferla stood up and began explaining the lesson. Then the door opened and the boy who had been dancing the day before appeared. He handed a slip of paper to Mr Ferla who said "Class met Dominic he's a transfer from St Mary's". "Take a seat beside Caitlin" said Mr Ferla pointing to Caitlin who was sitting opposite Andie. Dominic sat down beside Caitlin and Mr Ferla continued talking. Andie made eye contact with Chase who nodded.

After class Andie rushed up to Chase who said "We better talk to him now". Andie nodded and walked along the corridor with Chase. "Dominic" called Andie. Dominic turned at the sound of his name. "I'm Andie" said Andie holding out her fist. He punched it.

"Dominic" he said.

"Chase" said Chase holding out his fist which Dominic punched too.

"Any particular reason you're talking to me" asked Dominic.

"Err yeah we saw you dancing yesterday and were wondering if you wanted to be in our crew?" asked Andie.

"Er yeah sure" he said shrugging.

"Cool meet us in Dance studio four at half three" said Andie pulling Chase away.

**That's it hope u like!! Took me a wee while to write. **

**xXHannahXx**


	12. Oops!

**Thanks for the reviews. Off school today cause I have a sore throat must have been all the talking yesterday…….hehe! **

Andie and Chase walked into the dance studio to find Dominic waiting there. Andie groaned. "What?" asked Chase.

"We forgot to tell the crew rehearsal was on today" said Andie shaking her head.

"Opps" said Chase shrugging.

"Well it might make it easier just teaching Dominic, Lizzie's steps" said Andie stretching.

"Probably" said Chase stretching as well. Five minutes later when they were stretched out and ready, Dominic stood in between Chase and Andie. "Right Dominic you're going to be like taking over this girl called Lizzie's part" said Chase.

"What happened to her?" asked Dominic. Andie immediately uncomfortable and looked at her feet, she hoped that Chase would answer Dominic.

"There was an incident and Lizzie is in hospital so we need a replacement" said Chase making his voice sound dull and boring.

"Sorry" said Dominic quietly.

"It's fine" said Andie softly.

"Right let's get started" said Chase putting on the music.

After an hour and an half on intense training, Dominic had learnt most of Lizzie's part. "Let's call it a day" said Andie as Dominic lay on the floor exhausted. Chase leant his elbow on her shoulder.

"Yeah" he said nodding and switching off the music. The three left and Chase locked the door behind them.

"See you tomorrow" said Dominic to Chase and Andie.

"Bye" said Andie smiling slightly. Chase and Andie climbed into Chase's car. Just when Chase had put a CD on Andie's phone rang. "Hello" she said answering it. Chase turned off the music and Andie gave him a grateful smile which turned into a look of surprise as Missy's voice shouted down the line. "Lizzie's out" yelled Missy's voice.

"Really" said Andie not caring how loud she said it.

"Really she text me just now and asked me to get you and come over" said Missy excitedly.

"Right one minute" said Andie putting the phone away from her ear. "Chase" said Andie.

"Yeah" he said still concentrating on driving.

"Can we go get Missy then go to Lizzie's for a while" said Andie pouting slightly. Chase looked at her and laughed.

"Course" he said turning the wheel.

"We'll pick you up in about five minutes" said Andie to Missy.

"K girl" said Missy hanging up. Andie put the phone down.

"I'm guessing Lizzie is out then?" asked Chase.

"Yeah she is" said Andie nodding, she couldn't keep the smile off her face.

Ten minutes later Chase, Andie and Missy climbed out the car. "Wow this is her house" asked Chase as he locked his car.

"Her aunt's" said Andie as they began to go up the path. She knocked on the door. "Thank you" said Andie grabbing Chase's hat and shoving it in her pocket. Before Chase had time to respond to Andie taking his hat the door opened and a tall bony woman appeared. She was wearing a long flowery dress and her dark brown hair was up in a tight bun. Her lips were pressed together tightly.

"Yes" she asked sternly.

"Is Lizzie here? She asked to see us?" asked Missy right out. Andie shook her head slightly.

"We're Elizabeth's friends" explained Chase trying to be polite.

"Elizabeth" yelled the woman. "You're" she paused and looked at Chase, Andie and Missy with a look of dislike, like they were a bad smell. "Friends are here" said the woman.

"Send them up please" came Lizzie's voice from somewhere in the house. As Chase, Andie and Missy stepped into the house, the woman examined them. She looked disapprovingly at Andie's grey trousers, one leg was halfway up her leg, the other trailing along behind her.

"Take your shoes off" instructed the woman. Andie slipped off her shoes earning another look at her bright spotty socks. "I'm Melissa Smith, Elizabeth's aunt. Her bedroom is up one flight of stairs and three doors along to the left" said Melissa, walking away.

"Weird" said Chase in Andie's ear as they climbed the stairs, that were covered in clean white carpet. Andie nodded as Missy knocked on a door that said "Lizzie's room". The door was flung open and Lizzie appeared. She squealed and pulled Andie and Missy into a hug.

**Sorry people I know it's short but I have to go…….bye**

**Please read my new story ****/s/4226304/1/Dancewithme**** that's the link :D **

**xXHannahXx**


	13. Sir Duke

**Thanks for the reviews. Weekend at last. My voice is giving up on me!! EKKK!! I need my voice I talk to much seriously annoyed at one of my so-called "FRIENDS"!! GRRRR!**

"At good thing came out of today then" said Chase as Andie said goodbye to Missy.

"Yeah suppose" said Andie shrugging.

"Are you ever going to confront them?" asked Chase as he set off.

"Confront who?" asked Andie confused as she switched the CD's.

"The 410" said Chase, Andie groaned. Chase ignored her and continued "After what they did to Sarah's house they deserve it. At least say something to the police".

"I don't know Chase I mean they would never admit it to the police, we have no evidence and they would kick some ass if we tried to get them to admit it" said Andie ticking off the things on her fingers.

"They would never admit it to the police" said Chase grinning, it was like a light had been turned on in his head. Andie looked at him like he was a mad man.

"Chase what the hell are you thinking?" asked Andie as Chase drove into a street that was nowhere near his house.

"Oh my dear Andie. I have a plan" he said smirking.

"Chase" asked Andie unsurely.

"Trust me?" he asked. She rolled her eyes but nodded.

--

Andie walked over to where the 410 were practicing.

"What are you doing here?" asked Felicia as the whole crew stopped.

"What you're in charge now Tuck's gone into jail?" asked Andie raising one eyebrow.

"Yeah actually I am" said Felicia.

"How do you live with yourselves?" asked Andie putting one hand on her hip.

"What are you talking about?" asked one of the guys smirking

"After what you did to Sarah's house? I was the one that got Tuck in jail not Sarah. She didn't have that much money as it was but you had to ruin it for her and what about Charlie?" said Andie trying to keep her temper.

"Tuck's in jail because of you. Think of it as pay back" said Felicia.

"So you're admitting to wrecking Sarah's house?" asked Andie angrily.

"Yeah and what makes it better is there is nothing you can do about it" said Felicia smirking.

"Oh Felicia dear sweet Felicia your so so so wrong" said Andie shaking her head.

"What?" asked Felicia. Andie lifted up Chase's jumper that she had been wearing to reveal a black wire with a microphone at the end of it, it was also connected with an earpiece that was in Andie's ear.

"You get that Chase?" asked Andie, loving the looks of shock on the 410's faces.

"Loud and clear babe" said Chase in Andie's ear.

"FREEZE" yelled some police officers jumping out from some bushes. Chase climbed out of the van with a smug look on his face.

"You're a genius" said Andie throwing her arms around Chase.

"I know" he said wrapping his arms around her.

"Thank you for helping us catch them" said the police officer as Andie handed back the microphone.

"No problem" said Andie as Chase took her hand. They climbed back into Chase's car. "You know for once I'm glad I listened to you" said Andie, Chase smirked.

"Well you know…" began Chase. He was stopped abruptly by Andie's lips on his. He ran a hand through her hair as she slipped her tongue into his mouth. Chase smirked as she drew back. "Well" began Chase but stopped as Andie whacked him on his arm. "Ouch what was that for?" said Chase as he put the car into gear.

"Because you were going to say something smart" said Andie switching the CD's. The song Sir Duke came on. Andie immediately moved her head to the drum beat.

"You like this song?" asked Chase raising one eyebrow.

"Yeah why shouldn't I?" asked Andie.

_Music is a world within itselfWith a language we all understandWith an equal opportunityFor all to sing, dance and clap their handsBut just because a record has a grooveDon't make it in the grooveBut you can tell right away at letter aWhen the people start to move_

"Don't diss the song Chase" said Andie jokily.

"I'm not dissing the song" insisted Chase laughing.

"Uh huh" said Andie disbelieving.

"What is that supposed to mean?" asked Chase.

_They can feel it all overThey can feel it all over peopleThey can feel it all overThey can feel it all over peopleMusic knows it is and always willBe one of the things that life just wont quitBut here are some of musics pioneersThat time will not allow us to forgetFor theres basie, miller, satchmoAnd the king of all sir dukeAnd with a voice like ellas ringing outTheres no way the band can lose_

Andie's phone rang. She saw it was Sarah and answered it right away.

"Hey Sarah" said Andie.

"Hey Andie" came Sarah's voice. "How are you? Is Chase looking after you?".

"Yeah I'm fine. And yes Chase is" she paused and looked at Chase. "Looking after me". Chase laughed.

"Well Andie I have some bad news" said Sarah.

"How bad?" asked Andie gluping slightly.

"Very terribly bad" said Sarah.

"Sarah what's wrong?" asked Andie in a worried tone, earning a concerned look from Chase.

"Andie I can't afford to have you live with me anymore. I'm sending you to Texas" said Sarah.

**Dun Dun Dunnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!! Sorry about the cliffhanger.**

**Hope you like it**

**xXHannahXx**


	14. Eekzers!

**Thanks for the reviews. Sorry about the cliffhanger. I'm so tired but I will write this as quick as possible. **

"What?" said Andie angrily. Chase frowned at Andie as he turned the wheel and stopped the car outside his house. 

"Andie I'm sorry but the insurance couldn't cover everything. I can't afford to keep you anymore. I'm so sorry Andie" said Sarah softly, Andie felt like crying. 

"But I didn't do anything round. I've been good. Please Sarah don't do this to me. Sarah" said Andie in a strangled voice. Her dark brown eyes sparkled with tears. Andie put her necklace in her mouth, it was a habit. 

"I know Andie. There's nothing I can do" said Sarah trying to make it clear to Andie. Andie stayed silent, letting the tears flow down her cheeks. "I have to go now Andie. We'll talk again later" and with that the line went silent. Andie put the phone down to her eye level letting herself stare into the screen. 

"Andie" asked Chase softly resting his hand on her shoulder. "Let's go inside and we can talk" said Chase reassuringly. He wanted to get her inside so she could tell him and if she needed to ….cry. Andie nodded slowly not saying anything. Chase undid his seatbelt and grabbed his bag. He was making sure Andie was doing the same. Chase unlocked the door and let Andie in. "BLAKE" yelled Chase, his voice echoed through the house. "No Blake" muttered Chase putting his keys down and grabbing Andie's hand. 

"Chase Collins didn't think you would ever get in" said an unfriendly voice as he began to climb the stairs. Andie turned the stairs confused. There was an elderly woman with her grey hair in a tight bun. She was wearing a long flowerily skirt and a big baggy blue shirt. Andie glanced at her shoes which were slip on brown shoes, old woman style. **( A/N OLD WOMAN STYLE EKKKK!!)**

"Gran. What are you doing here?" asked Chase a slight bitterness in his voice. "Actually how…how did you get in?" asked Chase slightly confused. 

"Oh Josephine let me in" said the woman. As Andie began to wonder who Josephine was a woman in about her thirties appeared from a door. She was wearing a black skirt and a black shirt. It was the Collin's house keeper. 

"Your parents have asked your grandmother to look after you" said Josephine doing hand signals behind the old woman's back. 

"I see" said Chase, he blinked once before continuing. "Gran I do feel awfully bad telling you this but I'm seventeen going on eighteen and I don't need an adult to supervise me" said Chase standing in front of his grandmother. He towered over her by at least two foot. 

"Don't give me that cheek" said Chase's Gran whacking him with a green bag. "That's why you need me" said the old woman while pointing a finger in Chase's face. "You're turning eighteen. A very bad age" said Chase's Gran poking him in his chest with her finger. Andie who was standing on the stairs her face tear strained and a million things going about her mind, was very confused. 

"Come on Mrs. Collins. I'll get you that cup of tea you wanted" said Josephine kindly leading her away. 

"Thank you" mouthed Chase. 

"You owe me" said Josephine or mouthed it. Chase gave her a smile then gave Andie the thumbs up. He joined her as they climbed the stairs again. They entered Chase's bedroom and dropped their bags. Chase pulled Andie over to the bed pushing her down. He sat beside her. 

"Now" he said cupping her face with his hands. "Tell me exactly what happened" he continued softly.

"I have to go to Texas Chase. Sarah can't afford to keep me anymore" said Andie softly. The colour drained from Chase's face as he frowned, shook his head and just looked confused. 

"You can't go to Texas. We got the 410 though…what?" he asked looking at her. His eyes were glazed with tears. 

"The insurance can't cover everything we need. I have to go" said Andie shrugging slightly. 

"No. No Andie" said Chase firmly. "You're not going anywhere don't even think that. We'll think of something. Anything" he said. 

"We can't" began Andie. Chase put a finger on her lips. 

"Promise me. You'll do whatever it takes to stay" said Chase softly. Andie nodded. 

"Promise" she responded. 

"Good now. We could use Blake's help with this one" said Chase looking up at the ceiling trying to think. 

"Interesting ceiling is it?" asked Andie mockingly, putting her head beside Chase's and looking up in awe. 

"Shut up" responded Chase shoving her over. She fell back onto the bed laughing. 

"Are you laughing at me?" asked Chase lying down beside her on his front. 

"Course not" said Andie rolling her eyes. Chase gave her a soft kiss on her lips. He went to pull away but Andie placed her hand on the back of his head. A couple of minutes later when they both stopped for breath, Chase lay back beside Andie. 

"What are we going to do babe?" asked Chase entwining their fingers. 

"I won't leave you Chase. I can't. I love you too much. I can't leave Moose or Missy and what about Lizzie she just got out of hospital we'll have to help her dance again. What about the crew?" asked Andie in a rush. 

"Like I said we'll think of something. Don't think of anything like that" said Chase kissing her hand. There was a short knock on the door. They sat up abruptly. "Come in" said Chase unsurely. 

"Don't worry it's me" said Josephine shutting the door behind her. 

"Josie this is Andie. Andie this is Josephine" said Chase as Josephine stood in front of them. 

"Hi" said Josephine. Andie nodded. 

"What _is _she doing here?" asked Chase.

"Your mother obviously called her. She turned up about three hours ago. She was going on and on about you and Blake being busy. She said you should have been home right away to greet your grandmother" said Josephine. 

"She's a nightmare" said Chase leaning back and covering his face with his hands. 

"JOSEPHINE" called a shrill voice. 

"I better go and deal with her. But she's hear for a while you'll need to introduce her to Andie" said Josephine. Chase groaned. "Sorry" she added going out the door. 

"Grrrr" said Chase grumpily. "Why why does she have to come now?" he said annoyed. 

"We'll get round it dear. Don't worry" said Andie calmly. 

"Dear?" asked Chase removing his hands. Andie shrugged. 

"I always call people that. My mum did it all the time" said Andie biting her lip. 

"She'd be proud of you Andie. You know that" said Chase looking into Andie's eyes. 

Andie nodded and said "I know". "Now this blooming grandmother of yours. What's going to happen to her?" asked Andie thoughtfully. 

"Hopefully she'll die and leave us with money" said Chase seriously.

"CHASE" cried Andie whacking him on the shoulder. 

"Ow" he said offended. He rubbed his arm. "What was that for?" he asked. 

Andie gave him a serious look. 

"Ok" said Chase. "Anyway as long as we have each other we're all right. Aren't we?" asked Chase smiling. 

"We're totally alright" said Andie nodding. Chase smiled again and pulled her into a kiss. 

**Hope you like it. Ohhh the grandmother. EKK! **

**xXHannahXx**


	15. Bad Day

**Thanks for the reviews. I was in a serious bad mood earlier. I did rubbish on a science test on Friday and thought my teach would humiliate me in front of the class. But he didn't instead he gave us a surprise exam. Oh yeah! Then I had a REALLY REALLY annoying teach for English. Then I thought I would have to do the 800 metres in p.e. so bad bad bad mood. But then we didn't do 800 metres we did rely!! Well fun we won!! Anyway on with the chapter.**

**It's called Bad Day after the song by Daniel Powter. Hope u like it.**

"WHAT" exclaimed about ten voices at once. Andie looked around nervously most of the courtyard had gone silent and they were watching them.

"He lost his shoe. Tragic" said Chase, nodding sadly. Everyone looked at Chase strangely. But anyone would believe what an all star would say. Andie gave Chase a strange look as everyone turned back to their food. It was Monday lunchtime and Andie had just finished telling the crew about Sarah's call.

"Girl you are not going anywhere" said Missy, like it was a fact. Andie smiled sadly as the crew said words of agreement.

"I don't know " responded Andie shrugging.

"You told Lizzie about this?" asked Cable. Andie shook her head sadly.

"Found out just after we left her" said Chase, his voice had changed over the last day. He didn't feel the same as he had yesterday If Andie left, there would be a space, a space in his heart, a space in his life. His life would change back to what it used to be. He couldn't let that happen. He thought and thought, who could help him, who could save him from this. "Tyler" said Chase out loud. The crew looked at him, they had been talking about ways to save Andie.

"What?" asked Andie confused.

"We can call Tyler. Ask for help" said Chase, looking like an excited puppy. Andie's expression didn't change.

"He's in New York. On tour" said Andie putting her head in her hands. Chase went silent.

"We could call him…" suggested Chase shrugging.

"No nothing is going to work" snapped Andie in an angry tone. Chase's eyes immediately looked hurt. The bell rang out through the court yard before anyone could say anything. Andie grabbed her stuff and began to walk to Maths alone. Andie heard footsteps behind her, thinking it was Chase she sped up.

"Where you running off too?" came a jokey voice. It was Dominic. He joined Andie's side.

"It's you" stated Andie bluntly.

"Yeah it's me. What's up with you?" asked Dominic confused.

"Nothing" snapped Andie, Dominic was just making her bad mood even worse. She would prefer if he would leave her alone.

"Sorry" said Dominic holding up his hands showing defeat. Andie glared at him before entering class. She seated herself down beside Sophie.

"You ok?" asked Sophie softly. Andie shook her head roughly.

"Don't want to talk about it" said Andie quietly.

"K. But remember I'm here Andie" said Sophie softly. Andie nodded.

**Sorry very very very very short chapter. I'll write more soon. **

**Plz review. It's kinda rubbish but I need more time!**

**xXHannahXx**


	16. My Heart Will Go On

**Thanks for the reviews… this is called My Heart Will Go On. For well several reasons. You'll see what I mean soon enough.**

After school, Andie basically ran from the building. She was doing everything she could to avoid Chase. She made no eye contact with him, she didn't talk to him. Moose hadn't even tried to talk to her about it. Everything was messed up, nothing could fix it. Andie walked along the sidewalk, heading for Sarah's house. She had called, the house was fixed up, Andie could come home. Andie was thinking about refusing, just staying at Chase's house. But now, now that would never happen. Andie heard the revving of a car, she knew who's car it was, she didn't need to turn around.

"Andie" the voice floated through the air, it rolled off his tongue so smoothly. Andie stopped and forced herself to look at Chase sitting in his car.

_Every night in my dreams  
I see you, I feel you,  
That is how I know you go on  
_  
"Chase" said Andie nodding. Now she could see his brown eyes filled with pain.

"Where are you going?" asked Chase, looking her up and down.

_Far across the distance  
And spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on_

"Home" answered Andie plainly.

"But…" began Chase.

_Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And youre here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on_

"Sarah's home. The house is fixed" said Andie, she knew, now exactly what she had to do.

"Oh. Well. Do you want a lift?" asked Chase tapping his fingers on the wheel.

_Love can touch us one time  
And last for a lifetime  
And never let go till were gone_

"No. I'll walk, thanks" said Andie, Chase blinked, what was wrong with her.

"Andie. Is something wrong?" asked Chase frowning.

_Love was when I loved you  
One true time I hold to  
In my life well always go on_

"I'm moving Chase. Whether we like it or not. So I think, that if I'm going. There shouldn't be anyone to suffer. Not anymore. I think we should break up, until things calm down and I stay. Or until well if I come back. If I ever do" said Andie nodding, the tears were threatening to pour out of her eyes. Chase looked at her through tears. That speech, that small speech. He broken his heart, it had stabbed him in the heart to hear it. It was tearing Andie apart, saying it. He could tell, but then why was she doing it? Asked a voice in his head.

"Andie…" began Chase, blinking back the tears.

_Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And youre here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on_

"Don't Chase. Just leave it. We were never meant to be" stated Andie strongly. She said it with no fear, and yet inside her the fear was growing. Chase felt as though he had been punched, all over, a million times. "Go Home Chase. Goodbye Chase". Andie turned on her heel and began walking away. She let the tears fall down her face as she quickened her pace. She wouldn't let him see her cry. Chase leant back in his seat, covering his face with his hands. He punched the wheel angrily. He was struggling to breath properly. "Goodbye Chase", those words were playing in his mind over and over again. _Do it Chase. Just go home_ he thought to himself. He let out a shaky breath and pulled out of the space he had parked in. He had been paying attention he would have know there was a huge truck heading straight for the car.

Andie walked back to Sarah's house. She couldn't believe she had done it. She had broken up with the love of her life. _WHY _screamed a voice inside her. She shook her head, _because it was never meant to be. _She repeated those words, trying to convince herself. Her breathing was becoming shorter and quicker, her eyes were flickering open and closed. Darkness was filling her vision. Her legs were turning to jelly and before she could stop herself, she fell to the floor, her head connecting with the sidewalk.

_Youre here, theres nothing I fear,  
And I know that my heart will go on  
Well stay forever this way  
You are safe in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on_

**Cliffy much. Please don't hate me. Please review.**

**Banana**


	17. The End

**Sorry that this is kind of a long wait. More now… can't think of a name.. **

_Beep beep……beep beep…._ was the sound that Andie heard as she woke herself up. Her eyes were still firmly shut, where was she. The bed was comfortable, she couldn't remember getting into bed. She rubbed an itchy spot on her arm and to her horror felt something coming out of her skin. Her eyelids shot open and she was blinded by white. She rubbed her eyes getting used to the bright lights. Andie looked at her arm seeing a tube coming out of it. She almost puked, hospital operations, tubes and everything made her want to be sick. She was lying on a hospital bed, the white sheets were folded neatly over her. To her horror she was wearing a white nightgown. There was a machine beside her bed, beeping. It was her heartbeat or something.

"Andie" said a happy voice. A tall woman with olive skin and shoulder length blonde hair appeared from an opening in the curtains around Andie's bed.

"Yes" said Andie frowning slightly and sitting up.

"Don't look so frightened" said the woman, who according to her name tag was Doctor Grace. Great thought Andie. It's like being three all over again.

"Is she awake?" asked a voice that Andie recognized.

"Yes she's awake now" said Doctor Grace through the opening in the curtains.

"Thank god" said Sarah appearing and hugging Andie tightly.

"Sarah what happened? Why am I here?" questioned Andie worried. Sarah sighed and sat down beside her on the bed.

"You collapsed Andie" said Sarah softly.

"What? How?" asked Andie frowning.

"We're not sure yet. It appears your body went into some kind of shock" said Doctor Grace.

"Andie there is more news. Some very unfortunate news" said Sarah taking Andie's hands in hers.

"What Sarah? What happened?" asked Andie worried at the look on Sarah's face.

"Andie, Chase was in an accident. A very unfortunate accident, a truck hit his car. Andie he's dead" said Sarah quietly.

"No. No. Chase can't be dead" said Andie desperately , tears forming in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Andie. They tried but he couldn't be saved" said Sarah as Andie broke down into tears. Sarah wrapped her arm around Andie and Andie sobbed into her. Her body shook as she cried, she cried and cried. _It's my fault _thought Andie, _I killed him. _

"Where's Moose?" whispered Andie through her tears.

"He's outside" said Sarah rubbing Andie's back. "I'll go get him" she said softly standing up and walking out. Andie ran a hand through her hair and rubbed her eyes. It was like her heart had been stabbed, stabbed to many times to count. Moose appeared his eyes, there were huge bags forming under his eyes. Moose silently sat down beside Andie and pulled her into a hug.

Two days later Andie stood beside the Chase's grave with Tyler's arm wrapped around her shoulders. She was dressed in a simple black skirt and shirt. The crew, Blake, Sarah and everyone that meant something to Chase was there. The wind was blowing gently, the trees barely moving. The atmosphere was horrible. Andie's eyes were red and she was exhausted with her lack of sleep. Nobody expect her knew that she had broken up with Chase. She had broken his heart moments before his life had been ripped from him. Slowly people began walking away from the grave. "I'm so sorry babe" whispered Andie kissing the gravestone gently. She walked away slowly, wanting to forget much she must have hurt him.

**Chase is dead. My work here is done. Please review. I'm not sure I left this story quite where I wanted to leave it. But what's done is done. I intend to start a new story where I shall put more effort into it. I think I'll continue with my other story, Dance With Me. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. :D **

**Banana Rok..**


End file.
